With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. FinFET technology is becoming more prevalent as device size continues to shrink. However, as semiconductor devices are made smaller and smaller, higher circuit density, increased device current, and increased operational frequency lead to increased heat generation inside the semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs). In fin-type field effect transistor (finFET) technology, the current density is higher and the high current region is both further away from the substrate, and is surrounded on all sides by the gate, exacerbating the heat issues with finFETs. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in finFETs to address the aforementioned challenges.